


Doctor or Daddy?

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Pure shameless smut involving Dr Frederick Chilton and you the reader.I own nothing.  I just like to play sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

You had only gone into his office to drop off a file. Only now, a mere ten minutes later, you were horny as hell, owing to the fact that you were currently bent over the heavy mahogany desk of Doctor Frederick Chilton, with your legs spread apart and the head of his ostentatious cane running along your outer lips, which were dripping copiously. You were trying to establish exactly how this had happened; however the delicious friction that Frederick was causing with the contrast of the curiously cool metal against your soaking folds was making it extremely difficult to concentrate. At that moment, all you could think of was never wanting this to stop. Unable to form a coherent sentence, you let loose a loud moan as the head of Frederick’s cane breached your lips and began to caress the little bundle of nerves inside. Your moan was answered by a self-satisfied chuckle from Frederick’s mouth and you swore you could hear his smirk. His beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth as he attempted to resist the temptation of palming himself through his ridiculously expensive trousers. 

 

Presently, Frederick ceased his ministrations, causing you to whimper at the loss. He leant his cane on the wall behind him and turned you back to face him with his hands on your hips. The sight of his lust-blown eyes sent a jolt of white hot heat to your core. Wordlessly, he grasped your face in his hands, and pulling you into a searing kiss, he began to plunder your mouth with his tongue. His day-old stubble was scratching you in the most delectable way. Suddenly, Frederick was wearing far too many clothes. Without breaking the kiss, you undid Frederick’s fly and started on his waistcoat and shirt buttons. You felt him tense slightly at this. He didn’t want you to see his scar. Not wanting to scare him off, you left his shirt on, but slipped your hands beneath the curtain of cotton and began to caress his trembling torso with your hands. Pulling back from your lips, Frederick closed his eyes and let out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding. You bent down and started to place butterfly kisses up and down the dark, raised vertical line left by Doctor Abel Gideon. Frederick leaned further back in his chair and began to relax. He’d never let anyone see his scar, besides his mirror-self, who belittled him and branded him ugly, undesirable, damaged and unfit to be loved. With a few simple caresses, you began to dissuade him of this notion. Frederick’s eyes remained closed as he felt the sting of pitiful tears, praying that they did not fall. Fall they did and Frederick’s cheeks began to burn with shame, just as you looked up. 

Standing up, you pulled off Frederick’s trousers along with his shoes and socks, before straddling his groin. Frederick gasped as your core brushed his rock hard cock, which was only barely being contained by his boxers. You took his face in your hands and gently used your thumbs to wipe away his tears. Overwhelmed by this simple act, Frederick was eager to show his appreciation and he gripped the back of your head, carding his fingers through your hair and attacked your mouth with wanton abandon. You yelped in surprise and, breaking the kiss for air, you exclaimed,

“Doctor Chilton!”

Frederick gave a small smile.

“ erm, I think you can call me Frederick,”

Gesturing to your current state of undress. You giggle at this and raise an eyebrow before coyly remarking,

“Don’t you like being called Doctor? Would you prefer Daddy?”

Accompanying this with a roll of your hips caused much needed friction over Frederick’s aching cock. The whole thing made his eyes roll back into his head and his hips bucked involuntarily as he growled deep in his chest. Smirking, you slid your hands upto his shoulders and he allowed you to shrug off his waistcoat and shirt, which you tossed away haphazardly. Taking his face in your hands once again, you stroked his stubble with your thumb and Frederick trailed his hands up your sides and assaulted your mouth, running his tongue along your lips. Sighing, your lips parted easily and you marvelled at how soft his lips were, compared to the roughness of his stubble. This sent a shiver through your body, which was practically thrumming with excitement. Instinctively, you ground your hips to his, eliciting into your mouth a filthy moan from Frederick. Frederick expertly opened the buttons of your shirt and removed it before reaching around you to unhook your bra. Dropping it on the floor, he immediately caught your breasts, one in each hand and began gently kneading, causing you to moan low in your throat. Continuing to roll your hips, you swooped to trail kisses down his jawline, driving him crazy by sucking on the pulse jumping in his neck. Frederick pinched your nipples in response and you sucked in a breath and whispered,

“Oh! Doctor don’t stop!”

Your hips faltering slightly in their rhythm. Pressing his hands into your back, he latched his mouth onto your right nipple and ran the tip of his tongue around it. Your fingers found his scalp and scraped lightly, all the while pressing Frederick’s face closer to your chest. Frederick was moaning sweetly as he devoured your breast, sucking and nibbling, massaging the other. You were so consumed by lust at this point that you actually felt a gush of fluid leak out.

Disengaging Frederick from this beautiful torture, you slid down out of his lap and knelt between his parted legs. Frederick reclined a bit more in his chair and lifted his hips so that you could remove his underwear, freeing his impressive yet painfully neglected cock. His legs parted further and you ran your hands from his ankles, up over his knees to his trembling thighs. You kissed up the inside of his thigh, teasing him until he could stand it no longer.

“Please,”

He huffed out between breaths.

Smirking to yourself, you breathed directly over his throbbing red cock and said,

“Please what Doctor? Tell me what you want,”

“I…I want you…to…to suck my…my cock,”

Frederick ground out, so desperate for any sort of relief that he felt no shame in saying what he desired. Without preamble, you put one hand on the base and licked his tip slowly and gently, which made Frederick hiss through his teeth. You placed a kiss on his tip and Frederick’s head fell back. He let out a deliciously filthy moan and his knuckles turned white on the chair’s armrests when you finally took his considerable length into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks, relishing the groans you were dragging from Frederick.

“Fu-uck! That’s so good!”

Frederick spit out between shallow gasps. You smiled around his cock and licked the length of the big vein on the side. Frederick shivered and fisted his hands gently in your hair. As you sucked him with vigour, he began to make tiny thrusts with his hips, being mindful of hurting you. Looking up at him through your lashes, his mouth hung open and his eyes were glazed with lust. You released him with a small pop and his eyes refocussed before going wide at the sight of your stretched and swollen lips. Standing on your slightly shaky legs, Frederick guided your hips to rest against his desk and slid his hands from your knees to your groin. You parted your thighs and Frederick pulled himself closer to you. You then lifted your left leg and rested it on the arm of the chair. Frederick hooked his arm around your thigh and looked at your glistening folds, a smirk crossing his face.

“Oh darling, you’re so wet for Daddy,”

This fanned the burning flame of desire in your belly and you closed your eyes as you felt Frederick’s tongue swipe over your lips from back to front, granting you some relief. Frederick pointed his tongue and flicked it with relish against your aching clit. Quickening his ministrations, it was becoming harder for you to breathe.

“Oh! Oh Fr…Frederick!”

You cry as your hand threaded into his silken dark hair, pulling just so. The vibration of Frederick’s groan travelled up your spine and you yelped as he slipped one of his dexterous fingers inside of you and curled it. A second finger was added momentarily and Frederick had to still your erratic hips as the double sensation of tongue and fingers was playing havoc with you. You began to feel the familiar bubbling deep inside and you thrust your hips and managed to stutter,

“Frederick! I’m…I’m so close!”

Relentlessly, he worked you harder until you came loudly with your head thrown back. 

 

As you came down, you opened your eyes to reveal a sight which made you burn with desire immediately. Frederick was staring at you with absolute carnal lust in his eyes and your cum was glistening on his stubbly chin and all around his mouth. You met his gaze and bit your lip and then you lunged forward, pulling him into a heated kiss. You loved how you could taste yourself in the hot cavern of his mouth. A moan escaped your lips and you felt yourself being hoisted back into Frederick’s lap. Breaking the kiss, you lowered a hand between you both and guided Frederick inside you. In unison you both gasped in relief and without moving, your gazes locked until he was seated fully inside. Grasping Frederick’s shoulders, his hands gravitated to your hips and you began to gyrate in his lap. This position allowed him to go deep inside you. Gradually, the intensity of your thrusts increased and Frederick grasped your breasts as they bounced, massaging and pinching your nipples. You leant back slightly, moving your hands behind you to rest on Frederick’s thighs. Canting his hips up to meet yours, Frederick captured your peaked nipple in his exquisite mouth and sucked, before flicking that skilful tongue once more. Breathing sharply, you began to gasp each time your hips met, the pent up desire inside you threatening to explode.

“Frederick!”

You cry,

“Don’t stop! You feel so good!”

Frederick let your nipple slide out of his mouth and then he was on you with a searingly filthy kiss that was all tongues and teeth. Pulling away, Frederick’s mouth hung open as he tried to concentrate on breathing. The familiar wave of pleasure crept up on you and you gasped,

“Frederick! Frederick! I’m…I’m…”

“Cum for daddy!”

Frederick grunted out and thrust particularly hard. Three thrusts later and you were riding those white hot waves of pleasure, grabbing a fistful of Frederick’s hair, your mouth shaping a silent O. A sheen of sweat covered your body as your hips stilled. 

 

Frederick wasn’t done with you yet. He easily lifted you on top of his desk and gently pushed you back, his hand dragging down your torso until he reached your soaking folds. He ran one finger from front to back, the sensitivity causing you to whimper softly, before entering you again. Moaning quietly you felt Frederick move inside of you. His hands gripped your hips, bringing you closer to him and changing his angle. Your eyes rolled back at the sensation as Frederick started to pound you mercilessly, groaning constantly as bursts of pleasure snaked up his spine.

“Fuck! Oh god!”

He cried, each thrust moving you up the desk and so Frederick gripped your hips tighter and his pace become furiously fast and hard. As he came close, a litany of filthy profanity spewed from Frederick’s beautiful mouth. Just as you felt his rhythm begin to stutter, he gave you your third orgasm of the day. As it washed over you, Frederick came deep inside you and you thought that he’d never looked so beautiful. His mouth opened to unleash the dirtiest moan and the look of pure unadulterated pleasure on his face made him look years younger. He opened his eyes and smiled softly. You’d never seen him so relaxed. He pulled you into a sitting position and peppered kisses all over your face making you giggle. Frederick leant his forehead against yours and whispered,

“That…was….”

“Amazing!”

You finished.

“Amazing,”

He agreed. He kissed you tenderly before slipping out of you, a small whimper escaping your lips. You didn’t trust your legs to carry you just yet, so you leant on Frederick’s desk as he picked up his underwear and trousers and disappeared into the bathroom off to the right of the room. On returning, your eyes followed his shirtless form, all traces of embarrassment of his scar gone. He looked extremely sexy with his hair all rumpled and you bit your lip, eyeing him up. Frederick, having gathered up your clothes, entered your personal space and noticed your slightly dazed expression.

“Angel, you are insatiable!”

He said with a chuckle as he caressed your jaw with the backs of his fingers. 

He pecked your lips sweetly and gestured for you to go to the bathroom. By the time you came out straightening your skirt, Frederick was fully dressed in his fabulous three piece suit once more. He seemed nervous though, shuffling from foot to foot. He looked up and, in a small voice said,

 

“We might’ve done this the wrong way round but would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Your heart swelled as you replied with a smile,

“I’d like that Frederick, ”

“How about tonight I pick you up at seven?”

You nodded yes and started towards the door. With your hand on the knob, you turned to see Frederick staring at you, his expression soft and open, a genuine smile on his lips. 

“Until tonight then, Doctor Chilton,”

You teased, raising your eyebrows suggestively.

And then you were gone. Frederick collapsed in his chair and let out a sigh of relief that he’d managed to keep his cool. He couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face as he lifted the telephone to make a reservation at his favourite Cuban restaurant, a cosy little place from which he normally ordered takeout for one. 

 

You hurried back to your desk with your head down, your cheeks glowing red owing to the fact that Frederick’s secretary had looked at you with barely concealed glee when you exited his office. Throwing yourself into your chair, you scrubbed your face with your hands and smiled. Now, all you had to worry about was what you were going to wear that would drive Frederick wild.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your unexpected tryst this afternoon, you and Frederick go for dinner. You can't keep your hands off one another. Basically more gratuitous smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only meant to be one chapter but I wanted to write the date. I hope you like it. Especially for my wonderful Raul sister SKPE. Love you honey.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You rushed home from the office, eagerly anticipating your evening with Frederick. This afternoon had been fun, if unexpected and you were looking forward to more of the same. Frederick was such a sweetheart and you smiled at the memory of him scuffing his feet on the carpet as he asked you if you'd like to go for dinner. A blush crept up your face as you recalled how aroused you'd felt as the head of his cane caressed the fevered skin of your vagina. Your lips had been so slick with your juices that everything Frederick had given you, (cane, fingers, tongue and god, that fabulous cock) had all slid into you with dizzying ease. You also remembered the scratch of his beard against your thighs as he licked and lapped at you. A shiver of desire ran through you as you remained in your reverie for a moment longer. 

Anyway, enough of that. For now,

you thought,

Time to get ready for dinner. 

 

You jumped in the shower and once you had dried off and dried your hair, you sat in a robe at the vanity and did your make-up. You checked the time on your phone: 6.25. Frederick would be here soon. You had texted him your address earlier, before you had left the office. Opening your underwear drawer, you selected a dark blue lacy bra and matching panties, forgoing stockings as it was relatively warm outside. Crossing the room to your closet, you picked out a navy dress. It had thin straps which complimented the soft skin of your shoulders The line across the bust had a lace trim, it was cinched in at the waist, the material gathering at your left hip which gave you a gorgeous hour glass shape. The hem reached halfway down your thigh. It gave tantalising glimpses of what lay beneath, while still leaving enough to the imagination to stay classy. You checked yourself over in the mirror and put on your accessories before slipping your feet into navy heels. Just then, your buzzer rang. You lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's Frederick,"

came the reply in that sultry, self-assured accent. You smiled.

"Come on up,"

and you pushed the access button. Picking up your bag and smoothing your dress down you answered the knock at the door. Opening the door, you saw Frederick standing there, leaning on his cane, which was gleaming in the artificial light of the landing. He looked absolutely resplendent. He was smiling, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Hi,"

he said, his shining emerald eyes locking onto yours. 

"Hi,"

you replied.

"You look stunning tonight. Truly,"

Frederick told you as he took in every curve of your form. 

 

"Thank you Frederick. You look very handsome too,"

It was the truth. His tailored charcoal suit with blue pinstripe clung to him in all the right places. The trousers showed off his thighs and were a just a little strained at his crotch. You tried not to linger for too long over the sight of this. Your eyes were then drawn to the pop of colour from his bright orange tie, nestled between his form-fitting waistcoat and sky blue shirt. You loved his style! Frederick leaned forward, cupping your face in his hands and chastely kissed your lips, the tickle of his beard making you giggle. Still smiling, he offered you his arm.

"shall we?"

You linked your arm in the crook of his after locking your door and you made your way to his waiting red car. Usually you assumed that men who drove this type of car were compensating for a lack of something else. However on this occasion you knew that this was definitely not the case. 

 

Sliding into the drivers seat after closing your door, Frederick leaned in and gave you a lingering kiss, sighing softly, his eyes closed. He pulled away and you flashed him a warm smile as your heart began to race at the feeling of desire which bubbled in your stomach. Driving off, Frederick returned it with his own winning smile. You regarded him from the side as he concentrated on the road and you thought his beautiful smile totally lit up his face. Frederick brought you back to the present saying,

"I hope you like Cuban food,"

"Oh yeah I do. I haven't tried a lot though,"

you replied.

"Just you wait til you try this. It's sublime,"

he promised you. 

 

When you arrived, Frederick gave his name to the maitre d' and you were shown to a semi-circular booth in the corner, where the light was softer and there were very few tables surrounding you. You smiled at the fact that you would have some privacy. Seated next to one another at the back of the semi-circle, the waiter handed you both menus and Frederick the wine list. 

"Red or white?"

Frederick asked you.

"Red please,"

you replied.

"Red it is,"

Frederick turned to the waiter and ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon as you began to look at the menu. Everything sounded delicious and coupled with the fantastic aroma coming from the open kitchen, your mouth began to water. 

 

After the waiter took your order, you sat in slightly awkward silence, no doubt caused by thoughts of your tryst earlier that day. You took a deep breath and decided to break it. Grasping his hand on the table, you began in a low voice,

"I had fun today,"

"Me too,"

Frederick replied,

"I was worried you'd regret what happened,"

You looked incredulous at this.

"Are you kidding?! You made me feel incredible,"

A small smile crept onto Frederick's lips at your words. You continued,

"Your tongue, among other things is very...talented,"

You stage whispered the last word as Frederick's cheeks coloured and he shifted slightly on the plush leather of the seat. He squeezed your hand and leaned in to kiss you, sweetly at first. Soon that talented tongue was looking for entrance to your mouth by running along the seam of your lips. With a sigh, you opened them, tilting your head lightly and you felt heat pool in your belly at the sensation of his velvet soft muscle invading the hot cavern of your mouth and seeking out your tongue. He curled it deliciously around your own before sucking it into his mouth. You moaned low, the sound swallowed by his mouth as his free hand went to your bare thigh and slowly began to skate upwards, stopping just below the hem of your dress. Coming up for air, you looked into his eyes, which had darkened with desire. Just then the waiter came with your starter. Frederick cleared his throat and removed his hand from your thigh but not before giving it a little squeeze. Your skin seared at the point of contact while you tried to tamp down your arousal. Much more and your panties would be damp. 

 

Frederick hadn't been kidding when he told you about the food and you sat in companionable silence for a while as you devoured your starters. 

"Mmmm, that was divine,"

you remarked as you finished your last forkful. Taking a sip of your wine, you regarded Frederick, appreciating his attractive facial features as he smugly replied,

"I told you. I'm not just a pretty face,"

He smirked at this.

"You know, Frederick, you do think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Well someone has to,"

he went on, enjoying your teasing tone. You rolled your eyes at his comment.

"Poor baby, does your ego need stroking?"

you whispered, making eyes at his crotch for a split second before capturing his heated gaze. He swallowed audibly as alternative connotations of things that needed stroking flashed through his mind. 

"and for your information, I happen to like your pretty face,"

you said as you took his hand, rubbing your thumb over the back. Frederick looked pleased with himself as he finished his wine. He reached for the bottle and refilled both your glasses.

"So, how was the rest of your day?"

you asked, changing the subject. 

"Frightfully boring,"

he began with a pout,

"I saw a few patients after you left..."

he trailed off for a second.

"Just the usual you know,"

You nodded.

"Well we did have a new admission actually,"

"Oh?"

you said, always interested when a new patient arrived.

"Yeah. Jonas Nightengale. Total charlatan. He travelled all over the country claiming to be sent by God and said he could perform miracles. If you paid him of course,"

Frederick told you disapprovingly.

"So he's a swindler. Why was he sent to you?"

"Oh, he's clearly delusional. Sent by God? Really?"

"You think he really believes that?"

"That remains to be seen. I'll have to assess him to know for sure,"

Frederick said matter-of-factly in that sensual voice. You loved listening to Frederick speak. This man could read the dictionary and make it sound sexy. Intently watching his mouth move, a shiver of desire ran the length of your spine. Frederick looked at you and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

You just shook your head, smiling slightly. 

"Nothing, please go on,"

you prompted.

"Let's not talk about work. We spend enough time there as it is. I want to learn more about you."

"Uh okay. What do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do when you're not at work?"

You considered this for a moment.

"I love to read. Getting lost in a fictional world is a proper escape,"

Frederick's psychiatrist's mind kicked in at this.

"So what are you trying to escape?"

"Are you trying to psychoanalyse me Doctor Chilton?"

You teased,

"You said no work!"

"Sorry, force of habit,"

he apologised.

"What's to be done about that?"

you asked and before he had a chance to react, the waiter arrived with your food. Frederick thanked him and turned his attention to his food. After a few mouthfuls, he said,

"So what else do you like to do?"

"Let's see, I love to go to the movies. And I love karate. I'm a black belt you know,"

Frederick looked impressed by this.

"Ooh! Maybe you could show me some moves sometime,"

"Honey, I have so many moves to show you. However they won't all save you from muggers..."

you left the sentence hanging in the air for a moment and you watched with amusement as Frederick's cheeks coloured,

"But I suspect you'll like them just the same,"

you finished and took another forkful from your plate, not even attempting to hide your smirk. Frederick recovered quickly and countered,

"perhaps you could show me some later tonight?"

"Are you sure you're ready for them?"

you replied.

"I'm not sure but I'm excited to find out,"

Frederick's emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth, enjoying your verbal sparring.

"Me too,"

you conceded giving him a sidelong glance. He was so hot and your innuendo was forming a stream of filthy thoughts that ran rampant through your mind. You wanted him so much. From his reaction to your conversation, you had a suspicion that he felt the same. 

 

Finishing your food, Frederick turned to you and asked if you wanted dessert. His tone was laced with desire and double meaning. Apart from anything else, you were stuffed.

"I couldn't eat another bite,"

you told him truthfully as you finished the last of your wine.

"Well how about I get the check and we can go back to mine for a drink?"

"That sounds like a plan,"

you said, grinning.

"Excuse me,"

and you stood up, heading for the ladies. To your surprise and delight, Frederick stood up too. What a gent, you mused, you could really see yourself falling for him. He was sweet, kind, polite and well-mannered. Not to mention he was absolutely stunning. You had a thing for gentlemen. They were a dying breed in your opinion. After examining your reflection in the mirror, you rejoined Frederick at the table and your heart skipped a beat as he stood again until you were seated once more.  
Frederick sat down close to yo and immediately captured your lips in a kiss, one hand gripping the hair at the base of your skull. Frederick was pulling your hair just so and he swallowed your resulting groan. His other hand ran up under the bottom of your dress and his fingers danced over your sensitised skin leaving fire in their wake. Gasping at the intensity of Frederick's kiss, you pulled away and saw that he looked as drunk with desire as you felt. You lifted his hand from your thigh. Frederick looked annoyed until you whispered in his ear,

"Let's get out of here,"

and you caught his lobe between your teeth for good measure. Frederick let out a whine and got up from the table and he was so desperate to get to the car that he forgot his cane. You had had a feeling that despite his injury, the dependence on his cane may be at least partly psychosomatic. However, you thought, smirking to yourself, he may just be consumed by lust at the moment. 

 

You caught up with him and handed him his cane. He looked at it in surprise, before saying,

"Well how about that?! Thank you,"

He gave you a peck on the cheek before devouring your mouth in a searingly filthy kiss filled with want. The alcohol mixed with the fresh air had made you pleasantly merry and you returned Frederick's kiss with fervour. Frederick removed his lips from yours and took your hand in his free one, leading you to his car. He opened your door before getting in at the other side and starting the engine. He held your hand in his the whole drive from the restaurant to his building.

 

He opened your door and held his hand out to help you up, not letting go as you walked in past the doorman who nodded,

"Doctor Chilton. Miss,"

"Good evening,"

Frederick replied as you smiled. The bellhop also greeted you as he called the lift, not turning a hair as Frederick wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. Frederick told him that you'd be fine on your own. The bellhop nodded with a knowing smile, sensing the electricity crackling between you both. You stepped in to the lift and as soon as the door had closed, Frederick pushed you against the wall, fully intent on kissing you. Unfortunately in his haste, he had pushed your back straight into the gilt handrail and you couldn't suppress a small yelp. Frederick took a step back,

"Sorry!"

he cried, moving back in to give you a hug.

"I'm fine, honestly,"

you assured him with a smile.

"I just want you so badly. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

he confessed, with an almost painful expression on his face. You took his face in your hands and turned it up to yours and kissed him lightly. 

"I may have an idea. You drive me crazy honey!"

you told him with a smile. He grasped your hand just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the top floor where there were only two doors. Of course Frederick would have to have a penthouse apartment. He led you to his door and held it open, gesturing for you to go in. 

 

You looked around in wonder as you walked in to an open plan living area. One wall was covered floor to ceiling in books with a ladder on a runner allowing you to reach books on the top shelves. It also allowed you to access a nook above the books which contained a desk, computer and in the corner a squishy armchair. The furniture back downstairs was modern and minimalist in chrome, black and white. 

"You could fit my entire apartment in this room,"

you told Frederick, who laughed softly as he pulled the cork from an expensive bottle of red wine, letting it breathe. He then hung up his jacket, removed his waistcoat and rolled his shirt sleeves up to the elbows. Walking over to the huge windows, which took up another wall, you cried,

"Oh my god! Look at this view! It's incredible,"

As you gazed out at the twinkling lights of Baltimore, Frederick came up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. You tilted your head back, resting it against Frederick's. 

"You know,"

Frederick mused rather morosely,

"I've never really had anyone to enjoy the view with,"

Your heart actually hurt at Frederick's admission and you turned in his arms and hugged him to you. He clung to you until you untangled yourself from him and said,

"That wine should've breathed by now,"

 

Leading him by the hand over to the drinks table by the huge ornate fireplace, you poured the ruby red into two crystal glasses and handed one to Frederick with a kiss. He clinked your glasses together and you smiled at the noise. He stood a little awkwardly taking a sip and he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"A seat?"

you suggested.

"Sure," 

he replied and he made his way over to the grey loveseat and patted the cushion next to him. You sat down close to Frederick, your thighs touching. 

"What about some music?"

Frederick asked, seemingly more relaxed now he had something to do.

"That'd be lovely,"

told him,

"This wine is delicious by the way,"

Frederick inclined his head as he picked up the remote and pointed it at a unit above the fireplace and suddenly Latin music seemed to flow from the walls themselves. Seeing your expression, Frederick explained,

"The speakers are set into the walls,"

"I see,"

you replied. You couldn't believe that Frederick lived here. This place was amazing. Like one of those houses featured in home magazines.

 

Frederick put his glass down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and turning to face you, he did the same with yours. Cupping your face in both of his hands, he said in a seductive voice deepened with desire,

"You are so beautiful honey,"

And he kissed your lips sensually, full of unbridled passion. One of his hands moved to the back of your head, his fingers winding into your hair to tilt your head as your mouth opened to receive his insistent tongue. You fisted both your hands in his shirt, pulling you closer to him as your tongues battled for dominance. You moaned into Frederick's mouth as he sucked on your tongue with an eagerness born from the frisson of electricity snaking up his spine. Frederick's dizzying kisses were heightening your arousal and when he grasped your breast in his large hand, you felt your panties dampen suddenly. You gently pushed him back to lean on the arm of the sofa and you pulled back from his marauding mouth to remove his tie. After undoing the Windsor knot, you yanked one side hard and it made a whizzing noise as it ran through his collar and came free. As you tossed it aside, Frederick looked up at you, his eyes burning with lustful fire. 

"Fuck me Daddy, you look so sexy right now!"

you told him as your nimble fingers started working on his shirt buttons. You felt Frederick's cock twitch under you at your profanity. With you straddling his thighs, Frederick began to rut his hips against yours and the feeling of his cock, hot and hard, sent your desire soaring to new heights. Frederick reached around you and slid his hands up and under your dress, grabbing two handfuls of your ass, pulling it to him, desperate for any sort of friction. He squeezed and kneaded the skin of your butt, making you moan low in your throat as you finished with his buttons and opened his shirt. Frederick sucked in a breath once again as you were faced with his scar. Like last time, you placed butterfly kisses along the raised line on Frederick's stomach and he let out a breath, one of his hands moving to tangle in your hair as you bestowed yet more kisses.  
You gradually moved up Frederick's torso, mapping every inch of skin with your mouth. Licking and sucking your way up to the column of his throat, Frederick made the most sinful sounds, his heady arousal spinning almost out of control. You sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and as you grazed your teeth lightly against his skin, 

he began to cry out,

"Don't uuuughhh... don't...st...uuuggghh…"

the rest of his sentence was cut off by a guttural groan as you sank your teeth into his sweet, sweat soaked skin. He forcefully thrust his hips to yours, and pushed you up and removed your dress in one swift motion, losing his shirt before you pushed him back down again and attacked his mouth with your own, moaning freely as you met his thrusts. Without breaking the kiss, your hands found his fly and opened it, slipping your hand inside and palming his erection through his boxers. Frederick's eyes rolled back in his head as your touch fanned the flames of desire already burning hot in his groin. Crawling down his lithe body, you tugged at his pants and boxers, removing them along with his socks and shoes, slipping out of your heels at the same time. Standing over Frederick who was completely naked, you moaned as you took in the debauched sight of him. Mussed up Frederick was such a turn on. Eyeing his rock hard cock, you watched with wonder as he took himself in hand and gave a few strokes, closing his eyes at the sensation.  
You knelt between Frederick's parted thighs and replaced the hand on his cock with your own. You used your thumb to spread the precum leaking from his slit, then stroked him languidly, causing him to pant, his breath coming in shallow gasps. 

"Stop! Stop!"

he cried. Taken aback, you released him, confusion evident on your face. 

"Honey, I'm beyond desperate to fuck you, but if you keep doing that I've no chance,"

You let out a relieved huff of a laugh at this. Frederick knelt up and removed your bra, tossing it away haphazardly as he used his weight on top of you to ease you onto your back, his mouth diving for your nipple. He ran his tongue around the little nub of flesh until it puckered. He pinched your other one at the same time. The sensation of him mouthing your flesh coupled with the scratch of his beard on your hyper sensitive skin sent a jolt of heat straight to your core. Your panties were sodden now. You could feel the stickiness between your legs and you squirmed underneath Frederick's ministrations as he trailed kisses down your torso and over one hip. He dragged his tongue from one hip to the other and then down over your wet panties, sucking at the dark patch on the front, releasing a groan of pure unadulterated pleasure as he found them totally soaked. 

"Oh honey,"

he cooed, pulling back to look at you, a smirk on his face,

"You're positively dripping for Daddy. Good girl,"

he finished as he removed your ruined panties and parted your thighs before burying his face in your pussy without preamble. You threw your head back as he licked you from back to front and you groaned out,

"Oh Daddy, you're so good to me!"

The vibration of Frederick's chuckle reverberated throughout your body, sending a searing jet of unbridled pleasure straight to where Frederick was and he swallowed it all, lapping at you as you flowed freely into his waiting mouth. Groaning sinfully, Frederick came up and hovered over you, his beard shining with your cum once more. He kissed you with a passion worthy of Marc Antony, allowing you to taste the salty tang of yourself on his tongue. 

"Please Daddy, I need you,"

you ground out. Frederick moaned as the words fell from your lips and he lined himself up, sliding into your slick entrance with ease. The silken feel of your walls against his throbbing cock took his breath away and he shuddered as he filled you to the hilt. You let out a shaky breath of your own and wrapped your legs around Frederick's hips, digging your heels into his butt to get him to start moving. He complied right away and pulled almost all the way out of you before slamming back into you with such force that he knocked the breath out of you. Bracing himself with a hand on each side of you, he began to move, hips jerking sharply, each drag of his cock feeling like sweet agony and your mouth hung slackly as a continuous litany of moans escaped such was the intensity of your pleasure. Frederick's carnal groans filled your ears in time with his pistoning hips. Both of you were so aroused that it wasn't going to take much to take you over the edge. Frederick fucked you with wild abandon, his hip movements becoming more frenzied, the closer he got to release. Catching his eyes, positively glinting with pure want, you were desperately chasing your orgasm and two powerful thrusts later, the air was rent with your cry of release as wave after wave of white hot pleasure rolled over you. The sight of you writhing under him in ecstasy, coupled with your walls clamping around his aching cock had Frederick flying headlong into his own climax. He stiffened for a second before he arched his back violently and his cum spurted deep inside you as you began to refocus. Shining with sweat and panting, Frederick collapsed on top of you with a grunt. Your legs cradled him and your arms encircled his back as he fought to breathe more regularly. After a few minutes, he seemed to regain the use of his limbs and he slipped out of you with a sigh and moved behind you dragging the throw from the top of the sofa to cover you both. Neither of you spoke as Frederick peppered your shoulders with the softest of kisses and within a minute or so, you both succumbed to the temptation of sleep.


End file.
